Internal combustion engines typically include various systems, for example, combustion system, exhaust system, which may require an injector for spraying fluid. Combustion systems typically use injectors to spray fuel into combustion chambers of internal combustion engines and exhaust systems typically use injector to spray diesel exhaust fluid into decomposition reactor. Improved combustion systems, and exhaust systems are consistently required to meet the ever-increasing governmental and regulatory demands for emissions abatement (e.g., nitrogen oxides (NOx), particulate matter (PM), and hydrocarbons (HC)) and increased fuel economy. One technique for improving combustion systems involves controlling the mixing of fuel sprays with air in combustion chambers based on engine load and engine speed, for example.